


Flexibility doesn’t only happen on the field

by TheMultiShipper



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Flexibility, Grinding, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Poor Danny, clothed sex?, he can’t help but stretch and Julian drools over him, he keeps on trying to prove himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMultiShipper/pseuds/TheMultiShipper
Summary: Danny is a flexible football player and Julian drools over him.





	Flexibility doesn’t only happen on the field

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, sorry for the spam of updates. If you’re reading this then prepare yourself for more fics cuz I have a lot of ideas and apparently I also have the time to write them.  
> Note: please keep in mind that in all of my fics, there is consent among them. If Danny wasn’t comfortable with going home with Jules or even dry humping him, then he would’ve said so and Julian would’ve immediately stop and back away. Here in this universe, consent is given between these two and they both know that they could stop their sexual interactions at anytime and at any place.  
> We practice healthy, happy, safe and sane, and most importantly, consensual sex.

Danny is a lean guy. Ever since he went through puberty, he noticed that he couldn’t bulk up like all the other boys at his school. It made it even worse when he started playing football. 

In football, the wide receivers tended to be bulky but fast, so that they are able to withstand the tackles by defenders while maintaining their high speed. Danny couldn’t do that. 

He tried so hard and for so long. He tried protein shakes, constant days at the gym hitting the weights, eating a lot of protein and vegetables, and even getting a personal trainer. The trainer looked at him with pity. 

“Sorry to say this kid, but you’re probably one of the few who can’t get extremely muscular. I can manage to get you a little bit muscular but you’ll mostly be lean,” the trainer explained. Danny was devastated.

He already was getting bullied for his stature and now that he was trying out for wide receiver, he’ll be the joke of the school. 

It was to his complete surprise that he managed to get on the football team, but not exactly as a wide receiver. He would return punts before adding on kickoff returner to his resume. 

He worked harder than any player on the team. He constantly trained, from using the gym to playing table tennis to teach himself hand-eye coordination. He became so good that he eventually was allowed to play the wide receiver position on some games but not for the whole entirety of the game. 

It wasn’t until his senior year in high school that he was a wide receiver as well as a punt/kickoff returner. He had a great year but still didn’t get as much field time as others did because he was unable to sprint like the others. The one thing he did have was reliability as a player and it was so significant that he got a full-ride football scholarship to Texas Tech because of it.

At Texas Tech, it was oddly similar to his years at high school. Hardly playing until his final two years of college where he excelled. He even got a public recognition by the college football conference for being a great special teams player.

Then it was time to train for the NFL combine. 

The sad part is that he was the slowest person there for the 40-yard dash and because of that, he didn’t get drafted. So he drifted among practice squads and getting cut from potential teams before landing on the Rams. He had a great four years with them, with 2010 being his best. He led the NFL in all-purpose yards, meaning he had the highest yards out of all the receivers in the 32 clubs.

Then came his recruitment to the Patriots. There is where he noticed something.

 

Danny wasn’t the fastest there, no, but he was reliable yet they still treated him like he was a rookie. He understood their concerns but he’s human and he makes mistakes too. So he didn’t like the fact that he got limited field playing time and when he did, was scrutinized harshly when he missed a catch or didn’t complete a down. So he immediately worked on it.

Like the other wide receiver, Julian, Danny worked everyday until he collapsed from exhaustion. There were times where he fell asleep on the field, too tired to pick himself up to drive home. He was always woken up by Julian, his soft baritone voice always asking if he was okay.

Since coming here, Danny started to develop feelings for Julian. Both of them meeting at the offseason training session in California and immediately hitting it off with their shared life experience. It amplified more when he came to the Patriots. Their attraction to each other was undeniable.

Their teammates noticed and never said anything, just looked at them weirdly from time to time.

Over time, Danny realized that he could never bulk up like his fellow teammates, such as Julian, but he was flexible (which could be used to make impossible catches) and could outrun most defenders with his steady pace. So he would always stretch his legs before practice, and he made it a tradition to do it on the field’s sideline.

 

One day, Danny was stretching his legs, sitting down on the sideline with his legs apart. When he moved them completely to his sides, he heard a choked noise. He looked around and saw Julian staring at him. He looked at him weirdly before shrugging and continuing his stretches. 

He sat up and repositioned himself to do an actual split with one leg in front of him and the other leg in the back. He heard the same noise but ignored it. He stood up and went to the nearest standing platform before grabbing a leg and slowly bringing it up to the front of his shoulders and eventually moved it to surpass his head. He repeated it with the other leg, before sighing in relief of warm, stretched muscles. He made a move to go back to the field when he felt himself get trapped with a body in front of him.

“Now where do you think you’re going?” Julian hummed.

Danny shivered. “What-what are you doing?” He tried to move past Julian but was stopped by a hard, firm body that resisted his shoves. Julian leaned into Danny’s ear.

“Do you know how sexy you looked back there? Stretching your legs, showing off how flexible you are? Kinda makes me wanna take you to my bed and make you cum with the legs on your chest?” Julian murmured into his ear. While he was talking, he bent a little and grabbed one of Danny’s legs. He slowly brought that leg up to his shoulder, hooking the knee over it and leaned more against Danny.

Danny was panting in arousal, feeling the hard cock poking him in his thigh, close to where he wanted it.

Julian moved a hand to Danny’s ass, squeezing it before traveling inside his shorts and trailing a finger across his hole. He started to softly rub it, while pulling Danny hard against his dick. He began mimicking the movement of thrusting, and how he would hold Danny if they were fucking at the moment. 

Danny bit his lip and had one hand on the flexing bicep while the other dug itself in Julian’s hair as he tried to adjust to the hard thrusts of those strong hips. He leaned his head back against the platform and moaned. He was feeling really horny and wanted to get fucked but they didn’t have lube and there was no way in hell he was going in raw and dry. He thrusted against Julian, writhing as the finger kept rubbing his hole, teasing him of what he could have. He felt Julian’s dick rubbing against his and grounded frantically against it, close to his climax. It took a couple more thrusts but it was enough to make him cum, the aftershocks getting more intense when he felt Julian’s finger enter his hole a little. 

Danny slumped back against the platform, exhausting overcoming him from the constant training and his recent explosive orgasm. He didn’t notice that he was being carried to the parking lot and into a familiar car. It was when they were driving in the highway when he became alert and immediately started to panic.

“Danny, bubs, it’s okay. I know we have practice today but coach Belichick told me to get you to go home because he always sees you here. He said he didn’t want you to burn yourself out and if I managed to get you to go home then I could stay with you so that you couldn’t go back.” Julian patiently reassured, while Danny kept trying to interrupt him. 

It took Danny some moments before he comprehended what Julian said. He leaned back in his seat and began to doze off. 

He quickly sat upright. “Then why are we going to your house?” Danny asked.

Julian chuckled. “So that I can show you how flexible you really are, babe”

Danny nervously swallowed.


End file.
